


His Ghosting Fingertips

by They Laid Him (LadyMondegreen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Song Parody, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMondegreen/pseuds/They%20Laid%20Him
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naught song parody of Paul Simon's "All Around the World or The Myth of Fingerprints"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ghosting Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Substitutions in brown.

Over her mountains  
Down in her valley  
Sliding slick and salty skin  
Calling crying out his name   
She says there's no doubt about it  
It was his ghosting fingertips  
Oh I've felt them all and man  
It's not the same

Well, his cock gets weary  
And his mouth goes down  
Kissing down her watermelons  
And stars shoot off  
As he goes to town  
Somebody says what's a better thing to do  
Well, it's just me  
And it's just you  
Let's go all around the world

Back in the deep of her bedside drawers  
There's a burned out vibrator  
Abandoned now just like their war  
And there's no doubt about it  
Missing his ghosting fingertips  
That's what that old vibrator was for

Well, her vag gets bloody  
And his mouth goes down  
Licking past her watermelons  
And the lights come up  
On her mattened down  
Somebody says what's a better thing to do  
Well, it's just me  
And it's just you  
We're going around the world

Over her mountains  
Down in her valley  
Sliding over lonely skin  
Far and wide she touched herself alone  
She said there's no doubt about it  
She missed his ghosting fingertips  
That's why we must learn to fap alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider [Flattr-ing](https://flattr.com/submit/auto?user_id=TheyLaidHim&url=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1056734) it.


End file.
